Unmasked
by ccanne
Summary: Sequel to Hide Away. Kylo knows the truth and he wants you dead. You are torn between hiding for your own survival or if you should help the Resistance. Will you finally be able to embrace your true self or will you turn to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

OMG, I am so overwhelmed at how many people love Hide away. Thank you for all of the comments and favorites. Here is the first chapter of the sequel. Please let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

You were sick of running. It was all you had done for the last 5 months. You were exhausted. You regretted not going back to the resistance but you were ashamed of running away from the fight. Plus, how would you explain your relationship with Kylo. Everyone would think you were crazy. You knew they would welcome you back with open arms but you just couldn't bring yourself to go back. If you went back, you would have to help them fight and you were scared to run into Kylo again. You are too in love with him to defend yourself and he would eventually kill you.

Plus, you didn't want to see the man he has become. He was lost now to the darkness. Your lies and betrayal was the last straw. You couldn't bare to think about it. You didn't sleep much these days. You were kept awake by your thoughts of Kylo. When you did fall asleep, he consumed your dreams. He was always on your mind.

Kylo kept true to his word. He said he would find you and he sure as hell was looking for you. You couldn't stay on one planet for too long. It would last about three weeks until you saw stormtroopers and overhear them asking for you. There were even flyers with your picture on it saying WANTED and with a reward.

To keep yourself disguised, you changed your hair again and your name. You cut your hair just below your chin and you dyed it a deep red color. Your name was Elle. You always had a hood over your head trying to disguise your face.

Since you hadn't used the force in so long, you started to train yourself again. You spend your days and most of your nights trying to bring your powers back to full force. Since you repressed your powers for so long, it was tough regaining them to their full potential. You wished you had Luke to help you but you knew he was business training Rey.

Most days you tried to bring your elemental powers back but it was tough. Luke told you that you are one of the few Jedi that is able to control all the elements but you need to be careful since that much power could seduce you to the dark side.

Kylo POV

Anger consumed you. It was all you could see and feel. She ruined you! She wouldn't leave your mind as much as you hated her. All you could see was her damn smile and hear her laugh when you closed your eyes. It was like she put a curse on you. You just wanted her dead in hopes that she would be gone from your mind but you couldn't bring yourself to do it.

You lay awake at night trying to figure out how you even fell for her tricks. You wondered how many men she has seduced like this before. But the biggest question that plagued your mind is if she even loved you. It all felt so real but if she loved you, she would have stayed with you. But instead she chose him, your pathetic excuse for a father. You didn't even know what to call her, Addison or Sage. You had so many questions.

You never went looking for her. You never wanted to see her again. You thought you might see her when you had fights with the resistance but she was never there. A small part of you was concerned and you hoped she was alright but you would always quickly dismissed those thoughts. You were glad she wasn't with the resistance because that meant you never had to see her.

The Supreme Leader said this was a good lesson and that it brought you closer to the darkside. So he made you focus on the pain and agony you felt. He trained you harder than ever before and you were exhausted.

Sage POV

Rishi was a warm planet but you did not mind the tropical climate. It was a nice change of pace. You found an abandoned shack near the water and had been there for over a month. This was the longest you had stayed somewhere and you knew you should be moving on but you like it here.

It was your weekly trip to the markets to get more food for the week. You hated going into town since you were afraid of someone finding you but you needed food to survive. You were almost done with your trip when you felt a presence looking at you.

 _Shit, they found me! I mean I am half tempted to turn myself in so I can stop running. Maybe, I can get some rest once they kill me._

You don't turn around and you slowly make your way to the edge of the market. Then you quickened your pace in hopes they will lose you in the crowd. Then you felt someone grab your wrist stopping you in your tracks.

 _Ok, just act natural Sage. Maybe they don't realize it is you? Maybe they are lost and just need help finding their way home. God, I am so screwed._

You put a smile on your face and you turn to face them.

"I'm sorry. Is there something I can help you with?" you say in a thick accent.

"Kid, is that you?" you look up to see Han.

 _Han? That is the last person I expected to see. Of course, he would find me first. He was the one who taught me all of my tricks._

" Han? What are you doing here?"

"Look for you! I have been everywhere. You are a hard one to find."

"Keep it down. I am wanted person, you know."

"Yeah, I could make a pretty penny if I turned you in. Did you see the crappy drawing they have of you? Its pretty funny. "

"Oh shut up."

"You aren't too attached to here? Because I am bringing you home."

" Thats not a good idea. I need to stay away from the Resistance. If the First Order knew I was there, they would come for me."

"Nonsense, it will be fine."

"You didn't hear him. He wants me dead. He told me he would find me."

"Why was he want to kill you so badly? I know he wants to kill everyone but what is so special about you, kid?"

" You didn't hear our conversation?"

"No, I was far away from you and I was busy trying not to die. So are you going to tell me, Kid?

"Its a long story"

"Well I am taking you back and you are going to tell me all about it."

 _Fuck me._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to every who has followed this story! I really appreciate it. Enjoy!

* * *

You agreed to go with Han because it was time you moved to another planet. This way you didn't have to arrange transport. You didn't say much to Han. You were hoping he would just forget about asking you about Kylo.

Once you were out of the planets orbit, Han spoke up.

" So Kid, want to tell me what was going on with you and my son?"

" I don't want to but I know I can't avoid it. Just promise you won't judge me. Ok?"

" I won't. You are like a daughter to me. I could never judge you. I mean my own son is a Knight of Ren. I doubt that you top that?"

"Well, you know how I was on a mission for the Resistance? My path wasn't supposed to cross with Kylo but it did. We worked together and somehow became friends. I tried to distance myself. I even asked the Resistance to let me leave the mission but they wouldn't let me. I don't even know how it happened but we fell in love. I had never felt anything like it before but I knew I shouldn't act upon those feelings but we did. I tried to stop it but we always found our way back to each other. I wanted to leave because I knew if Kylo found out the truth about me being a spy and a Jedi. It would ruin him and he would be completely gone to the darkness. One day, Snoke found out about Kylo's feeling towards me and basically told me he would kill me if I got in the way of Kylo's training. So Kylo let me leave. I was hoping we would never see each other again because I didn't want him to find out the truth. When I was captured at Maz's castle, Kylo interrogated me. Thats when he found out I was a spy and he looked past it. He wanted me to stay with him but I couldn't do it. I don't agree with the darkside. He found out I was a Jedi when I saved you. He couldn't look past that. He thinks everything was a lie. I'm sure Snoke is filling his head with nonsense too. He thinks I don't love him and it was all an act. He wants me dead. So yeah, I may not be a Knight of Ren but I am in love with someone who is."

You didn't even noticed that you were crying throughout the entire explanation. You were too afraid to look at Han.

"Well that was unexpected Kid. So you love my son?"

"Yes with all my heart."

"Well damn, my son is lucky to have a catch like you but of course, he is a moron and can't see that. I am excited to know that he still had light in him to be able to fall in love. I would love to have you has my actual daughter." Han comes over and gives you a big hug.

"Well, don't get too excited. That will never happen. He is lost to us."

" You never know, Kid."

' Thank you for understanding but can you please keep this between us? I really don't want Leia to find out. She has never really liked me."

"Oh nonsense, thats only because you are associated with me, Kid. Your secret's safe with me. "

" So what has been going on?"

"Well, it took a month at the Resistance base to heal and ever since then I have been looking for you. Rey and Chewy went to find Luke and no one has heard anything from them. More Knights of Ren have been showing up. We are losing the war now because of it. We really need you Kid. It could help us balance out the war until Rey and Luke are back. I know you are scared but there hasn't been too many sighting of Kylo since you left. It only been other Knights of Ren. So what do you say Kid?"

" I guess it is time to stop hiding. I'll go back but my powers are still a little rusty."

" I am sure you'll do great, Kid. By the way, I like what you did with your hair. The red looks good on you ."

" Thanks, I am running out of colors to dye my hair." you laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had past since you made it back to the base and no one bothered you to go on missions. You had Han to thank for that. You knew he told Leia to give you time to get your powers back. You knew it wouldn't be too much longer until you were forced to fight again. You just hoped it would be an easy mission but you doubt you would get so lucky.

* * *

You were resting in your room when there was a knock on your door. You didn't stay on the main compound with everyone. You had a small house outside of the compound in the forest.

"Open up, Kid. You can't hide in there forever. "

 _Of course its Han. Its been a week since he has seen me. So he is playing the father card and making sure I am taking care of myself._

You open the door.

"Hey, Old Man. Yes, I am eating. Yes, I am taking care of myself. No, I am not just sitting in here crying. Yes, I am fine. Did I cover anything?"

"Basically. Are you ready to get back out there, Kid?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Kid. You can't hide forever. We really need your help this time. I wouldn't be asking you if we weren't desperate."

" Whats going on?

" It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in and get out. There were just getting intel on the First Order but it was a trap. Now, they have us surrounded and trapped. "

"How would I make a difference?"

"Stop being so selfish! When did you become like this? You used to be so brave. Did my son really break you that much?"

" Its complicated."

 _He would never understand._

"I know you are scared but you could give the resistance the hope it needs right now. I would go with you and we would take some back up. We don't need to win this battle but we need to help our friends that are trapped there. "

" Are any Knight of Ren there?"

 _Please say no._

"I'm not sure. Its possible. "

"OK, I'll go. So whats the plan?"

" We are going to Geonosis. We will land about a mile out from the building where our people trapped. They are surrounded by stormtroopers . "

"Alright, lets go."

 _I just hope Kylo isn't there._

* * *

Running out out of the Millennium Falcon, you didn't see too many stormtroopers. Besides you and Han, you had about 20 more resistance members on the ground with you and about 5 fighter pilots in the air.

The closer you got to the building, you could feel the presence of the force meaning there was at least one Knight of Ren here.

 _Here goes nothing. Hopefully, I don't fuck this up._

You run past the stormtroopers effectively blocking any blaster fire that comes your way. You didn't want to waste your energy on them. You knew you needed to save it for the force user.

You make it in front of the building when you notice him. You could feel the force surrounding him and he was wearing a stupid fucking mask like Kylo does. It was similar to Kylos but it had slight differences. Instead of lines like Kylo's mask, his had squares almost like a checkerboard on his mask.

" Why do you all always wear those stupid masks?" you tell at him.

" You aren't the scavenger? You are the other girl. I didn't realize you were back with the resistance."

"Well aren't you an observant one. "

"Enough with your sass. Its time to die." He turns on his lightsaber. It is a normal red saber.

 _Shocking, he does have a fancy one like Kylo._

"Bring it, bitch."

He runs at you with full force and you block his strike. You stumble back not expecting him to have that much power and he grazes your arm his saber.

" You should be more careful , young one."

"Don't lecture me."

You effectively are able to keep blocking his advances. He was extremely strong. He was built like a tank. You weren't sure how to overpower him. You try and get him to move further away from the entrance to the building so Han could get your people out.

You were getting tired. It had been a long time since you had fought against someone with this much strength. When you fought against Kylo, he was hurt and you knew he was slightly holding back but this guy wasn't giving you any slack.

" Whats you name, young one?"

 _Is this guy for real? We are in the middle of trying to kill each other and he wants my name._

"Why does it matter?"

" Because I like to know the name of my victims."

" Haha, victim? Don't you mean the name of the person that will kill you? That sounds more accurate."

He loses his footing and you were able to stabbing him in the leg with your saber. He yells out.

" You do have more fight in you than I thought. I might just have to keep you as my play thing."

"Good luck with that. I will never be yours."

"I would love to turn you to the darkside. I can just see it now."

Fuck you. That would never happen."

" So fiesty. I like a girl with fire."

" You disgust me."

You see Han run out of the building with the trapped resistance members. They were running back towards the ships.

"Kid, we gotta go." He yells at you.

You look back at him and thats when the Knight of Ren's saber his your face cutting it from above your eyebrow to just below your eye. Thankfully, he didn't actually hit your eye but it was a close one.

"You aren't going anywhere." He tells you.

" Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

You manage to break his lightsaber away from his hand. He was defenseless.

"Do it. Kill me. It'll bring me much enjoyment to be a step into the darkness for you. Just remember my name. I want you to remember the name Dabbo Ren. That I was a stepping stone into the darkness for you."

You were struggling. You wanted to kill him so badly. He wanted to make you his plaything. You never wanted to face him again.

You take your lightsaber and stab him in the shoulder. You wanted to see him suffer. You were about to slice off his head.

"Thats it, young once. I can see the darkness in your eyes."

You stop what you were doing and punch him in the face to knock him out. You left him laying there on the ground while you run back to the ships.

* * *

"You ok, Kid?" Hans asks you.

"I'm not sure. That guy gave me the creeps. I just hope I never have to see him again."

" Well you sure did a number on him. I am proud of you , Kid."

" Thanks but I think I am going to have a pretty nasty scar on my face."

" It'll make you look more like a badass, Kid."

* * *

Kylo POV

He hated her! She was so annoying and wouldn't listen to him. The Supreme Leader gave him an apprentice a few months ago and she was impossible to teach. Her name was Ada.

All she wanted to do was think inappropriate thoughts about him! She was overly suggestive and he couldn't handle it. He didn't want her but he has to teach her or the Supreme leader would think he was weak.

He could tell in her own twisted way she was in love with him. It was nice to know that someone else could love him besides Sage but Ada was nothing like his Sage.


	4. Chapter 4

You were right. You did have a pretty sweet looking scar on your face. After about of month of healing, it finally turned into a scar. Since, that day you have gone on plenty of missions. You ran into more Knights of Ren but never Dabbo or Kylo. Although, all the Knights of Ren liked to give you messages from Dabbo. There were always something appalling. It was like he was obsessed with you.

Beep Beep Beep

You hear your radio go off.

"Sage, we got to go. The First Order is attacking a neutral planet. Wheels up in 10." you hear Poe say.

 _Here we go again. Just another day in paradise._

Landing on the planet, all you could see was smoke and fire. The First Order did a real number so far. The planets army was not fairing so well against the First Order but hopefully with the resistance's help, you can save the planet. Running out of the falcon, you start killing all the stormtroopers you could and thankfully, you didn't feel the presence of the force.

Kylo POV

Today was the day. It was the first day in months that he would be on the battlefield. To add even more pressure, his apprentice would be joining him today. They were aboard his command shuttle. His nerves were on fire. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe, it was because Ada kept putting her damn hand on his leg.

"Stop touching me." he spits out at her.

"I know you like it. Stop denying it." Ada says. Unlike the other Knights of Ren, she didn't wear a mask.

"Kylo, you are a lucky man. If I had a women like her after me, I would die a happy man." Dabbo says.

Kylo hated the fact that Dabbo was here. Did the Supreme leader really think he would mess this up that he need that jerk and his apprentice with him?

" I have heard you have taken interest in a girl, Dabbo." Ada says.

" She will be mine. She just doesn't realize it yet." Dabbo says.

I _diots! They are both idiots. I just wish I could make them stop talking._

" Shut up and focus on the mission." Kylo yells at them.

Finally there was silence and Kylo couldn't be happier.

"5 minutes until landing Commander Ren." A stormtrooper tells him.

Thats when he heard it. It was faint at first but he thought he could hear someone singing. He looked around and no one was signing on the ship.

 _I am going mad. Now, I am imagining singing._

But the singing just kept getting louder.

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings

These are a few of my favorite things

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels

Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things

Thats when he knew he was in trouble. He would know that voice anywhere. He heard her sing that song many times.

 _Impossible. She can't be here. There hasn't been a sighting of her since he last saw her unless they have been lying to him._

He wanted to run away. He didn't want to face her. He was so torn.

"You ready Kylo. I can't wait to kill some Resistance scum!" Ada yells at him..

The doors open and his eyes instantly find her. She was just a beautiful as before. He could feel the force radiating off her and it overwhelmed him. He felt the pull to her even stronger than before. He had to stop. He needed to pay attention to the mission or he would get himself killed.

"Damn, how did I get so lucky? There she is." Daboo says.

" Oh which one is she?" Ada asks.

Kylo watches Dabbo point at Sage. He felt rage build up inside of him. He wanted to rip Dabbo's head off.

 _How dare he? She would never be his! I will kill him._

"Her. I am going to have some fun with her today."

 _He is dead. So dead._

"Kylo, whats wrong?" Ada asks.

 _Focus Kylo. She can't distract you. She is nothing but a distraction. She doesn't love you._

"Nothing. Lets do this."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a sea of white surrounding you. You were on auto pilot, trying to kill and not be killed. Sure you had the force but the amount of storm troopers were overwhelming.

You struck down another trooper when you felt the presence of the force. It was strong. You could feel the presence of three force users.

 _Oh shit, this isn't going to be good._

You look around and see Kylos command shuttle land.

 _This really isn't good. Kylo is here. I'm as good as dead. Fuck_

You could feel a panic attack coming on. You needed to find Han.

A stormtrooper charges at you and you kill him. You run away from the command shuttle trying to find Han. You spot him rather quickly.

" What's wrong , kid? You look like you have seen a ghost." Han says

" We need to leave."

" Well we kind of can't do that, kid."

" Kylo is here." You start to panic. Han pulls you away from the blaster fire and you find a safe place behind some rock formation.

You were in full panic mode. Your heart felt like it was going to come out of your chest.

 _Why don't I have a bag to breathe into? Does that even help? I have never had a panic attack before_

" Calm down, kid. Think happy thoughts."

" kinda can't. There is a lot of death around here."

"You gotta work with me"

"I'm trying but Kylo is here and two other force users. I can't beat them all! I'm weak."

" What happened to the girl that was fearless? This isn't you. You are a badass. Stop with all this second guessing yourself. You can do this. You are powerful and smart. I won't let anything happen to you. "

" Han, I can't beat them."

" Then start showing off a few of your tricks."

" But Luke said they could make me fall to the dark side."

" I know you, kid. That won't happen. Just calm down. You got this."

You were still hyperventilating. You couldn't shake it. Then you heard it. Han started to sing.

" Sing with me , kid. I know this song calms you."

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings

These are a few of my favorite things

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels

Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things

You start to sing along and you felt yourself calm down.

" You can do this. "

" I can do this."

" Then lets fuck some shit up."

" Roger that, Old man."

You start to walk back into battle. Singing that song on repeat in your head trying to keep yourself calm. You were singing it earlier but you became sidetracked when Kylos ship landed.

You focused on the task at hand. You didn't see Kylo anywhere which was a good thing.

" Young one, I am so glad we could meet again. I missed you."

You felt a chill run up your spine and you turn to see Dabbo.

 _This is your worst nightmare. This asswipe and Kylo. Ugh_

" Well I didn't miss you, you sick fuck."

" Oh you didn't like my messages."

" Nope, I'm not into such appalling things. I'm a classy lady."

You run at him and make a swing at him, you miss and it throws you off balance. He lunges at you and you duck.

" I see I left my mark on you." Dabbo says

" unfortunately yes. "

You strike him again and manage to cut his leg. He crys out. He grabs you and pulls you close to his body.

" I like the feeling of your body close to mine."

" Pig." Then you knee him in the crouch. He falls to the ground and you put your saber up to his neck.

All of a sudden, you feel yourself being tossed up against a tree. You smack your head against it and you start to see black dots. You look around and see who used the force to toss you away from Dabbo.

You look up to see a girl approaching you while laughing.

 _Who the fuck is this? She looks like a whore._

" I'm sorry, did that hurt?" She says to you with sarcasm.

You spit blood out on her feet.

" You bitch." She screeches.

" God, you have an annoying voice. Can you keep it down?" You tell her.

She charges at you with her lightsaber. You look for your lightsaber but it is over by Dabbo. You use the force to jump in the air to miss her attack. You land behind her.

" You are going to have to try harder than that" you yell at her.

She comes at you again. You can tell she is inexperienced with the force.

 _Time to listen to Han and use some of my tricks._

You stick your hand and lighting comes out and strikes her down. You could tell she is hurt.

" How did you do that? That's not possible. Just wait until the Commander gets to you. He won't like that you hurt his apprentice and his lover." The girl yells at you.

 _His lover? so he moved on from me already. So much for loving me. Ugh, I hate her stupid face._

" I didn't think the Commander was capable of those feelings" you say.

" Well he is and he feels them towards me."

" He has terrible taste."

She screams and lunges at you. You punch her in the face and knock her out.

" Well that was entertaining. I do love a good girl fight." Dabbo says.

" Dear Lord, you are still here."

You use the force to get you lightsaber in your hand. You break it in two so you have two smaller sabers to use.

You run towards each other. Both of your lightsabers hit and you stumble slightly. You break away from him and swing your lightsaber and hit him in his right side leaving him with a nasty burn mark. Dabbo goes to hit you and you spin around him and your saber slashed at his feet.

"You are a strong one. Such a waste that you are on the light side."

"Don't talk to me."

"I will break you."

"In your dreams"

Kylo POV

He has retrieved the information that the First Order needed. He sent Ada away almost immediately because she was driving him insane. In his search, he kept hearing Sage singing in his mind. He wished she would just stop singing. He couldn't think with her being in his mind. All he wanted to do was see her and hold her but he couldn't do that. She betrayed him and she was the enemy.

He was walking out to retrieve Dabbo and Ada but when he arrived on the scene. He saw Ada passed out.

 _Such a weakling. Pathetic._

Then he saw Dabbo and Sage battling each other. He had to smirk when he saw that Dabbo was losing.

"I will break you" he heard Dabbo say.

 _If anyone would break Sage, it would be me!_

Sage POV

You kicked Dabbo in the gut and he fell to the ground.

" You are in trouble now , young one."

"Stop talking. You are so annoying,"

You hear another lightsaber behind you.

 _Damn, that girl doesn't stay down for long._

You turn around to face her but it wasn't her. It was Kylo. You felt all the energy drain out of you. You couldn't breathe.

"Commander, I have this handled. I can take care of her." Dabbo says.

"Stay out of this. I will take care of the girl. Take Ada and get back to the ship" Kylo says. At the sound of his voice, even if it was through his mask, you felt your body go weak.

 _Gosh, I am pathetic._

" But Commander."

"Don't disobey me."

Dabbo runs off and picks up Ada on his way to the ship.

 _What do I do? Do I say something? He is just standing there._

" What happened to your eye?" He speaks up.

 _Why is he showing concern? I thought he hated me._

"Oh, the scar. You can blame Dabbo for that. He says he wanted to mark me as his."

You hear a sound like a growl come out of Kylo's mouth.

" I will deal with him later."

"I'm sorry but shouldn't you be happy he hurt me. I am the enemy."

"Don't remind me."

"Kylo, we should talk." You take two steps closer to him.

"NO! You betrayed me. You don't love me. You are nothing to me."

 _Well, that changed quickly._

You could feel tears rolling down your face.

"I'm sorry, if you would just listen to me."

"Don't you cry. You are just trying to trick me again." Kylo swings his lightsaber at you and you run out of the way.

" I don't want to fight you." You tell him.

"Lies, this is the only way." He swings at you again and you duck behind a tree. You light your saber preparing to fight.

You take a swing at him and he blocks your move. He keeps coming at you with extreme force and anger. You could feel his conflicting emotions just radiating off of him.

You look around and you notice the majority of the stormtroopers are gone.

I _s the battle done?_

He just keeps advancing on you and you keep blocking him. You couldn't fight him. You didn't want to hurt him.

You were getting tired and you missed a block. Kylo ended up slicing your arm from your wrist to your shoulder. You scream out in pain.

Your scream causes Kylo to stop and just look at you. You wished you could see his face to be able to see his emotions.

You fall down from the exhaustion and pain. You are on your knees looking up at Kylo.

"If you are going to kill me, can I at least see your face one more time?" you ask.

Kylo lifts his hands up to his mask. You hear blaster fire not too far from you. Then you see a blaster shot hit Kylo and go right through his stomach. He falls to his knees in front of you.

"NOOOO." You scream and you start to cry.

Kylo lifts a hand up to your face and starts to caress your cheek. Then he passes out and falls completely to the ground. You see Han run up.

"You ok, kid?"

"Han, did you do that?"

"I couldn't let my son kill you, kid."

"We need to get back now. Get someone to carry him to your ship. We can't let him die. "

"Woah, calm down. You need to be worried about yourself."

"I'm fine." Then you pass out from the blood loss.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy! Comments are welcome :)

* * *

You were in and out of sleeping. You kept getting small parts of reality before you would fall back into your delirious sleep.

You woke up seeing Han placing Kylo on the ground of the ship. Blood pooling around his body.

Then you were asleep, dreaming of when Kylo was shot and feeling all the emotions of loss and confusion again.

Next you woke up when you were being put on a bed when you arrived at the resistance base. You see them move Kylo onto one as well. They run away with him quickly. You try to scream out for him but you couldn't find your voice.

You passed back out. You dreamed of when you made a pillow fort and Kylo came in a bit you. It seems like such a simple memory now.

Next you wake up while being operated on. You look to your right to see Kylo also being operated on. They took off his mask. You hear them yell when they noticed you were awake.

Then you were back in your dream world. You heard Kylo say I love you but then he was trying to kill you back at the StarKiller Base. It was more like a nightmare.

You could hear a faintly beeping in the background of your dream. Then someone saying "we are losing her". You felt jolts run through your body. It happened a few times.

* * *

You didn't wake up again. You were in a constant dream world. Although, you would have more nightmares than dreams. Your nightmares consisted of either Kylo or Dabbo killing you. Or sometimes you would dream of Kylos death. It was terrible. You often wondered if you were dead.

Every once and awhile, you could feel someone touch you or even talk to you but it always felt so far away.

Then one day you opened your eyes.

 _Where am I? What the hell is going on? Why is there no one around?_

You look around and notice you are in the med wing of the base. You try and remember the last thing that happen. Everything came back in flashes.

 _Kylo? Is he alright? Is he here?_

You had so many questions but no one was here to help you! You rip your IV out and start to get out of the bed. Once your feet hit the ground, your legs gave out and you fall. With determination, you manage to get back on your feet but within a step, you fall again. You yell out from frustration.

You see doctors rush in.

"Miss, you shouldn't be doing that." They tell you.

"Well no fucking shit."

"Please get back in the bed."

"Only if you tell me what is going on."

You sit back in the bed waiting for your answers.

"Well, are you going to tell me? I don't have time for this!"

"Sorry, well its been about a month since the incident. You lost a lot of blood but we managed to heal you but you got an infection in your blood. So we were forced to put you in a coma to heal. When we tried to bring you out of the coma, you didn't wake up. "

"Ok, where is Kylo? What happened to him? Is he ok?"

"I don't have clearance to share that information."

"Are you kidding? Then get me someone who does? Get me Han."

Ten minutes later, Han ran through the door.

"Kid, you are awake! Its so good to see you. These morons were supposed to tell me when you woke up. How are you feeling?"

" Confused mostly. Where is Kylo? Whats going on with him?"

"Geeze Kid, you just wake up and thats the first thing you want to know. He almost killed you."

"Han, tell me. "

" He is ok physically. We have him locked in a cell somewhere on the base. We have a arm brace on him that causes him to not be able to use the force. And no, I am not telling you where he is."

"What do you mean physically? And why can't I know?"

" He is going crazy. I think hurting you really tore him apart. He has been demanding to see you. He has completely destroyed all of his things in his cell. We have just stopped replacing things at this point. If you see him, I don't know how he would react. I can't risk him hurting you again. "

"Han, he needs to see me. Please, I just need to see that he is ok. If he sees that I am alright and I don't blame him, maybe he will stop this behavior. Please."

" I can't, Kid. "

"You know, I will just find a way. Just do this the easy way and let me see him."

"I'll think about it but you need to get your strength back.

"Ugh, come on."

"Why do you want to see him? He did this to you?"

"I love him."

"After, everything he did to you?"

"Yes. I know it is crazy. I just know the man he can be. He has shown it to me before. He has a constant battle going on within him. Snoke has corrupted him too much but I think I can be the one to bring him back."

"My son is one lucky man to have you."

"So you will show me to him?"

"No!"

* * *

You were back up on your feet in no time. You asked multiple people where Kylo was and no one would tell you. You knew you would find him one way or another. With his force being suppressed, you couldn't even reach out to him. When you did try, it was like an wall blocking you. You would wander the halls trying to find the place where they were keeping him but you had no luck.

About a week after you had woken up, you saw Finn carrying a tray of food but he was nowhere near the mess hall and you knew he typically always ate there or made something in his room. You just knew he was taking it to Kylo. You followed him closely. After about five minutes, he stopped in front of a wall. You saw him take the the lantern that was hanging from the wall and he pulled it away from the wall. As a results, a brick popped out of the wall. It looked like he was entering a code into it.

You didn't want to do this but you looked into his mind trying to see the code. This was your only chance to see Kylo.

You found the code pretty quickly and you knew you were in business. You see the bricks start to pull away from the wall and a door appeared. Finn entered it and he was gone.

You decided to wait until later that night to enter. There would be less of a chance of anyone seeing you.

* * *

After counting down the hours, you decided to find Kylo around one in the morning. You quickly repeated the path that Finn took. You were outside the wall and pulled on the lantern. The panel to enter the code appeared and you entered it in.

 _Please let this work!_

It did! The door was in front of you now. You took a hesitant step forward hoping there was no other code that had to be entered. You open the door and all you see is a poorly lit hallway. You follow it and you find an open room with a cell in the middle of it. It didn't have the typically bars around it but it had a force field around him.

 _Shit. I was so focused on finding this place. That I didn't even think of what I would say. I suck._

"It is awful late for someone to be here. Did you come to annoy me some more?" Kylo says in a raspy voice like he had been yelling a lot.

You didn't know what to say. You just stood there is the darkness.

"Well at least come out, so I can see who I am talking to? Or did they send me someone mute?"

 _Still an asshole, I see._

You step out of the darkness so he can see you.

"I'm sorry, I came so late. I hope I didn't wake you up." You say. You see Kylo stop what he was going to say when he realized it was you.

 _He probably didn't expect me. He isn't saying anything for a change so I guess I'll do all the talking._

He didn't take his eyes off of you. It was like if he looked away, you would disappear.

" I just had to come to see if you were alright. Han said you were ok but they wouldn't let me see you. I had to get crafty and do some slight stalking to find you. "

"When did you wake up? They were supposed to tell me." Kylo says.

"Its been a week. " Kylo screams and starts to punch the ground since he had nothing else in his room to destroy.

"Kylo stop." You begged him to stop but he wouldn't. You make your way towards his cell. You needed to get into his cell to stop him since your protests were not working.

You put your hand up to the force field. You didn't feel an electric shock. So you slowly moved your hand through the force field. Once your hand was in the cell, you jumped through the force field.

You ran over to Kylo who was hunched on the floor still punching the ground. His knuckles were bleeding.

"Kylo, you need to stop." You reach your hand out and touch his hand. You use the force to stop him from being able to move his hands.

He looks up and you with tears rolling down his face.

"Its alright. You need to stop. You are hurting yourself. " He lets out a sigh and leans into you. You hug him and start to rock him back and forth trying to sooth him.

You didn't know what to say. You decided to just comfort him until he decided to talk.

"They were supposed to tell me. Instead, they let me sit in here with no updates. They made me think that I killed you. I had no idea what was happening. I was being torn up inside. I couldn't deal with the fact that I hurt you but at the same time, I was mad at myself because you betrayed me and you are the enemy. "

"I know. Its ok. I am fine. I was able to have a really long rest."

" I hate you for making me so weak. I'm pathetic." You hated to see him this way.

"Kylo, are those your words? Or is that something Snoke told you?"

"Don't you dare say his name. Your words are poison. You don't even love me." He stand ups. Feeling small and insecure on the ground, you stand up as well.

 _Here we go with this again._

" Oh shut up, I am sick of this bull shit. I do love you , you fucking jerk! I love you with all my heart. I go against my orders just so I can see you! Who knows what they would even do to me if they knew I came to see you? Snoke is just filling your head with lies. Plus, you can't talk! You had almost every stormtrooper out looking for me since that day on the StarKiller. I was running for months. I couldn't stay anywhere for longer than a few weeks. You wanted me dead. I saw the reward posters. They said dead or alive! But I still love you through all of that. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. But it happened. I didn't expect you to be like you are. Hell, I don't know how many times I tried pulling out of the mission because of my feelings. I was afraid but eventually I accepted it because I knew I loved you. I will always fight for love. It is something that you cherish. Like you know anything about that tho. You were already sleeping with that whore. Ugh, I should just leave. This was a terrible idea. "

" I didn't send any troopers out after you. I just left you be. I figured it would be easier to try and forget you then hunt you down . Plus, I couldn't bare to kill you. "

"Well, who did then?!"

"It must have been the Supreme Leader. He was the only other person that knew about you."

"See! He saw me a threat! He probably paired you up with that whore just to get your mind off of me."

"Whore? Are you talking about Ada? There is nothing going on between me and Ada. She is just obsessed with me. The Supreme Leader wouldn't do that."

" Kylo, this is never going to work. We both are never going to change each others minds. I will never go to the dark side. Plus, you believe everything Snoke says."

"I do not. You are just a foolish girl."

"Gosh, you are so confusing. I can't do this anymore. I love you but you are resisting us. I can't go on loving you if you won't allow yourself to believe me and love me. I think it is time for me to start thinking for myself. "

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to walk out that door and I am not coming back." tears start rolling down your face. You see panic in Kylo's eyes. " You don't even want me to be here. I know you wished that you never met me because all I have done is made you question yourself and the darkside. I know you are being torn apart inside but I am being ripped apart inside over this. If you just accepted your feelings and trusted me, we could work through this but you can't. I need to accept that and move on."

You look up at Kylo. You were unsure what he would do or say. You start to turn around and make your way out of his prison. You feel his hand grab your arm and spin you towards him. Before you could even ask what he wanted, his lips crashed onto yours. It took you a second to respond. You were shocked. You did not expect this. You move your lips against his. It felt like home and it was perfect. His kisses were full of passion and greedy. You put your hand around his neck and start to play with his hair. His arms snake around your waist. You never wanted this to end.

All of a sudden, Kylo pulls away from you.

"I'm sorry." He says but doesn't say what he was sorry for.

"Sorry for what?" He just looks at you. You didn't know if he was sorry for the kiss or what. There was a long list of things he could be apologizing for. You were sick of his games.

"Goodbye Kylo." You caress his cheek with your hand and give him a small smile.

You make it almost to the hallway when you heard him faintly say.

"Please come back."

You opened the door and left. Your heart just couldn't take this anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please come back."

Those three words haunted you for the last few weeks. You didn't stay at the base. The day after talking with Kylo, you left. You took every possible mission you could. You knew if you went back you would find your way back to Kylo. You were so torn up inside over your decision. You missed him terribly and hated how you left the last conversation but at the same time, you couldn't pursue him if he will always be devoted to the darkside. It was a tough choice but it had to be done. Now with Kylo captured by the resistance, you could focus on taking down the First Order.

Kylo POV

Pain. Agony. Sorrow.

Those were the three things he was feeling. He wished he could redo of their last conversation. He wished he could have stopped Sage from walking out that door but he knew he caused too much damage. He knew she was right too. That this could never work if they both were on opposites sides but could he really go back to the light?

His eyes were permanently bloodshot from all of the crying, She left and she didn't come back. He thought she would. He really did but she is gone now. He was starting to realize that maybe there was more to life than the darkside? But he knew, he could never leave the Supreme Leader. He would haunt him. He would never be safe. Kylo didn't know if he was strong enough to protect Sage.

"Morning, I brought you Breakfast. Some eggs and bacon." Kylo looked up to see his father standing there. He felt his stomach drop. He didn't want to see his father. This has been the first time he has come since Sage has been there.

"Are you ok? You look upset?" His father just kept talking!

"Of course,I am upset! I am stuck in this cage." Kylo yells.

"You just look more upset than usual. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Where is Sage? And don't tell me you can't tell me"

"Fine. She isn't here. She left the day after she came and saw you. The girl is stubborn. I fought with her. I tried to get her to stay but she wouldn't listen. She has been on missions almost everyday for the last few weeks. Don't worry, no one else knows she was here. Thankfully, I was watching the monitors when she decided to come see you. I listened and then erased the footage. I have to say Son, you really messed up . She is a great girl. I would love to have her apart of the family. I don't know how you got so lucky."

"Shut up. If you were listening, she left me. I don't need you telling me that I messed up. I already know that. "

"So is that why you are so upset?"

"Get out."

"Fine. Fine." Han turns to leave when Finn rushed into the room.

Kylo tries to ignore them but Finn look extremely concerned.

"Finn, calm down. Whats going on?" Han asks.

"I came to talk to your son."

"OK, care to explain why you are freaking out?" Kylo peeps up.

" We got a transmission from Sage. " Finn starts.

"Wow, great news." Kylo says.

" Just listen."

Finn starts up the transmission. At first all Kylo could hear was things being knocked over and yelling. Then he heard Sage scream. He thought he could hear Daboo in the background. Then Sage was speaking clearly.

" This message is for the resistance base. I don't have much time. I am being attacked. There is too many of them. I am either going to die or be captured. I dropped the cargo you need on Hoth. Hopefully, you will be able to find it. I will try and fight them off as much as I can but they put a force blocking bracelet on me. I'm defenseless. "

She was interrupted by someone cutting her off.

"Get back here you bitch. I am going to have some fun with you." Daboo said.

"Don't you fucking touch me."

"No one is here to save you now."

Sage was screaming insults at him. Kylo could hear her trying to fight him off.

"Please don't do this. Just kill me."

"I don't think so, young one. Its time to make you mine."

Then transmission cut out. Kylo could feel his blood run cold. Daboo was putting his hand on Sage. She might even be dead by now. Kylo looked at his father.

"When did you receive this ? " Han asked.

" An hour ago. That sick bastard. I'm gonna kill him." Finn responds

" Well get in line, kid." Han says.

" Kylo, we need your help. Please just tell us anything you know. So we can get Sage back." Finn asks.

Kylo remained silent. He was just looking at the floor. He was trying to figure out the best plan of action. If he helped with getting Sage, there was no going back to the First Order.

" Come on, Son. Did you even love her? We can't leave her with that sick fuck." Han spoke up.

"I KNOW THAT!" Kylo screams as he stands up. " I am trying to figure out the best plan."

"Well you start by telling us everything you know." Han says.

"You need me out there fighting. You can't get her back without me." Kylo says.

" How can we trust that this isn't a con to get you out of that cell?" Finn says.

"Because she is everything to me. I love her. She is the light in my life. She is my future. I kept denying it but I need her."

Both Finn and Han were speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

It gets a little dark but not too much. Thanks for all the comments!

* * *

When you woke up, all you felt was pain. You thought you were going to be sick. Looking around you saw that you were in a room that similar to Kylo's on the StarKiller base. You looked down at your body to see it was partially clothed and was covered in bruises and cuts. Then you remembered everything that happened and you wished you didn't.

The First Order had been on your tail for a few days but you thought you could out run them. You decided to drop the cargo on Hoth in case something happened to you. You ended up being surrounded by the First Order and they locked onto your ship so you couldn't move.

You were boarded by a few storm troopers and Daboo. You fought them off well until three more Knights of Ren showed up. You were backed into a corner and out numbered. They managed to disarm you and Daboo put the force blocking bracelet on you and he hit you on the head.

You pretended to be knocked out while the troopers left and a few of the knights left your ship, you made a run to make a transmission. It was your last hope. You set the automatic timer on the transmission to make sure it sent incase something happened to you. You were making your transmission when Daboo came to find you. You tried to fight him off the best that you could but unfortunately without the force, he easily overpowered you. He raped and beat you. That was within the first ten minutes of being with him. You passed out and now you assume are in his room. You thought about just killing yourself so you wouldn't have to be raped again.

You wished you never left the base. You wished you turned around and went to Kylo when he asked you to come back. You missed him and you knew this time with the First Order wasn't going to be like the last. You didn't know how you were going to get yourself out of this one.

You knew the resistance couldn't face the First Order without any Jedi. You hoped maybe Rey and Luke would finally show up and save you but you doubted it would happen.

You get up off the bed and try to find a datapad or something to make a transmission. You could barely walk but you had to try. You looked around for five minutes but couldn't find anything. Unfortunately, Daboo wasn't as stupid as you were hoping!

You heard the door open and you could feel the force freeze you and turn you around to face Daboo.

"Ah, I am so glad you are finally awake. I like my women to be awake when I fuck them. I like you this away. Battered and bruised. So lets have a little fun and then I have to take you to the Supreme Leader."

Daboo makes his way over to you and starts to touch you. He was being so gentle, it was disturbing.

"If I let you out of this hold, will you behave? You have nowhere to go and no one is going to save you."

Daboo let you out of the hold. You stood still while he was making his advances. He was kissing your neck . His ear was so close to your mouth. You couldn't help yourself. You started to suck on his ear and lightly bite it. Daboo moaned.

 _So gross._

"Hmmmm, I knew you would give into me."

 _Little does he know!_

You opened your mouth and clamp down on his ear hard! You manage to bite his ear right off! You hear him scream.

" You fucking bitch!" He turns to look at you and you spit his ear right in his face!

"I will never be yours. "

Daboo punches you in the face and then multiple times in the stomach. Eventually, you pass out from the pain. You were glad since you knew you didn't want to face what was about to happen.

* * *

Daboo shakes you awake.

" The Supreme Leader wants to see you."

"Well I don't want to see his ugly ass face" That comment earned you a swift punch to the face.

Daboo picked you up and carried you all the way to the Supreme Leader.

Once inside the room, you were having flash backs of the last time you saw Snoke. It felt like so long ago.

"I see you have done a lot of damage to her Daboo. You need to control yourself more. She is no good to me dead." Snoke says.

"Tell your lap dog to stop touching me. I didn't know the First Order was into rape." You tell Snoke.

" Daboo, that is not how we treat our guests. Kylo Ren will not be pleased when he hears of this. " Snoke says.

"I'm sorry Supreme Leader." Daboo says.

"Sage, I have been looking for you. Not many people can escape my grasp for so long. I commend you for that. Now, tell me when Kylo Ren is." Snoke asks.

"Never."

"You will tell me. I have many ways of persuasion. "

"Nothing, can be worse than what I have already gone through."

Snoke tries to peer into your mind but you still have a strong wall up. He keeps pushing but you push back.

" You still have a strong mind without the force. I will break through. "

Snoke tries for an hour to break through your mind and you resist him.

"Daboo, you may do what you please with the girl. I want you to break her. Then maybe I will be able to see into her mind."

"Yes, Master."

 _Oh, I am so fucked._

* * *

Kylo POV

It had been about a week since the resistance received the transmission and Kylo had finally convinced them to let him fight with them.

The plan was simple. He was going back to the First Order to get Sage back. The First Order wouldn't know what hit them! The rest of the resistance wouldn't be coming on the First Order base, they would stay right out of orbit in case something went wrong.

Kylo was orbiting the new First Order base asking permission to land. He was quickly given it.

Once he landed, he tried reaching out in the force to see if he could sense Sage's force but he couldn't. He tried reaching out for her thoughts. He knew she was probably was with Daboo but he didn't know where Daboo's room was.

He couldn't believe he couldn't hear any of her thoughts. She was always so vocal. He just wished she wasn't dead. It would destroy him.

Walking quickly through the base, Hux tried to talk to him but he quickly dismissed him. He just couldn't find her and he was stumped. He knew if he took too much longer, the resistance forces would think something went wrong and they would attack.

Then he heard it, it was so faint. It was Sage's voice . He couldn't make out what she was saying but he followed her voice. Then he finally could feel Daboo's force. He knew he was close by.

He stopped outside of a door. He could hear Sage clearly now. She just kept saying over and over, " I can't wait to kill you, you fucking pig."

Kylo laughed a little at that. It sounds just like his Sage.

Kylo knocked on the door. Daboo opened it.

"Commander? When did you get back?" Daboo asked.

"Are you going to let me in? I would rather not speak of these things in the open."

Daboo let Kylo in the room.

"Don't mind my pet." Kylos blood boiled when he heard Daboo call Sage his pet. Kylo was tempted to just kill Daboo right there. Kylo looked at Daboo debating on if he should kill him or not.

"What happened to your ear? Its gone." Kylo asked.

"Ugh, my pet wasn't very obedient when she first got here. She bit the damn thing off."

"Well you probably deserved it." Kylo was impressed and proud of Sage. He was glad she still fought back even if she didn't have the force.

Kylo looked around the room for Sage. He heard the bathroom door open and she walked out. He wanted to run to her and embrace her. He wanted her to know that everything was going to be alright but he had to keep up his act. She looked shocked to see him. Kylo looked her over to make sure she was ok. She was wear a thin nightgown that barely covered her. Bruises and cuts were all over her skin. Her lip was split open and she had a black eye.

Rage filled Kylo. He was going to kill Daboo but now wasn't a good time. He couldn't risk Sage getting hurt.

"Oh there is my pet now."

"Daboo, I forgot to tell you. Hux was looking for you. Something about plan to destroy a new planet. "

Thats when sirens went off and a message was broadcasted over the speakers.

" We are under attack. The resistance has found us!"


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy! Comments are welcome :)

* * *

He was standing right in front of you. You wanted to run to him and embrace him but you didn't know how he got here..

 _Did he escape the resistance? Did they let him go? Is he here to save you? Does he even care about you anymore? Would he even want me now that you are damaged goods?_

So many scenarios were running through your head. You were starting to feel dizzy from all of your thoughts. You were so weak from all of the pain Daboo had caused you. You fall to you knees to weak to stand any longer. You can hear the sirens going off and the warning about the resistance attacking. You were too tired to even be happy. You just hoped someone would find you and take you away from here. You hoped that person was Kylo but you knew he would never leave the darkside. If he saved you, he would be outcasted from the First Order.

" I did a real number on you if you can't even stand" Daboo laughs at you.

You were too weak to even respond to him.

"What? No bitchy comment back?"

"Enough. Now is not the time for this. We need to stop the Resistance." Kylo says.

 _He must think I am pathetic._

"Fine. Now Pet, don't get any ideas about leaving. Because I will find you."

" I hope you fucking die. I hope you are so fucking stupid that you impale yourself on your own lightsaber." You spit at him. You hear Kylo let out a chuckle.

" I can't wait to see your face when I come back. Be prepared for a celebration fuck tonight."

Kylo pulls Daboo out of the room and you are left alone with your thoughts.

 _Is Kylo working with the resistance? There is no way he shows back up at the First Order and then the Resistance attacks. Thats too much of a coincidence! But would he risk everything he has worked for. I am nothing special. He wouldn't risk the dark side before. So I would doubt he would do it now._

There was knock on the door. Daboo would kill you if he knew you opened the door but you had to risk it. What if it was someone from the resistance?

You open the door to find Kylo. You just look at him waiting for him to say something.

"We need to move quick. Do you have a jacket or anything?" Kylo asks.

"A jacket? Why would I need that?"

"To cover yourself up. I don't want everyone seeing you like this."

"Kylo, whats going on?" Kylo enters the room and closes the door.

"Sage, I am here to get you back home. To get you safe. We need to move quick before anyone notices that I am acting strange. Are you strong enough to walk?"

"Yes, I can try. Why are you doing this?"

" You can ask questions later. Lets go."

Kylo runs out of the room but your feet don't move.

"Sage, please. We need to go."

"Is this a trick? I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Its not a trick. I am here to rescue you." Kylo grabs your hand and pulls you out the door. You were having a hard time keep up with his pace. You were starting to fall behind.

"I need you to move quicker. Can you do that?" Kylo asks. You shake your head and start to move faster. You see stormtroopers everywhere and you can hear blaster fire in the distance. You wondered what Kylo's plan was.

You were a few steps behind Kylo when a blast hit the side of the base. The impact left a hole in the base and sent you flying back. You hit your head pretty hard. You sit up trying to find Kylo but you can't see him.

 _Did he leave me?_

Then you see him come out of the smoke. He kneels down next you and caresses your face.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Why are you being so gentle? I don't understand."

"Not now. I need to get you out of here." Kylo helps you up.

"We need to hurry. I have arranged a transport for us. "

You follow Kylo. After ten more minutes, you end up in the area where all the ships are stored. Kylo leads you to his ship and when you enter you hear Kylo calling out a name.

"He isn't here. That damn pilot."

"What do you mean?"

" He must have ran off to help in the battle. I can't pilot this ship."

"Yes, you can. I have seen you do it before."

"You don't understand."

"You aren't coming back, are you?"

Kylo reaches up and takes his mask off. Oh how you missed his face.

" I can't. You have no idea how badly I want to leave with you. I want to run away and keep you safe but they will find me. I don't know if I am strong enough to protect you. If I lost you, it would destroy me. This is the only way I know how to protect you. If I stay with the First Order, I can keep them away from you. "

"Do you really believe that? They will still find me. Daboo won't stop until he find me again. He is crazy."

"I will deal with him. He will never touch you again. "

"Kylo, please just come with me. We will figure out all the rest later. Please don't leave me. I am so weak and broken. I need you." You start to cry. You couldn't lose him again.

"Shh, its ok. Everything will be alright."

Kylo leans down and kisses you. It was a gentle kiss. Almost like a promise.

"I love you, Sage. You have my heart." You pull Kylo into another kiss. This one filled with passion. You didn't want to let him go.

"Then stay with me."

Kylo pulls away from you.

" Can you pilot this ship?"

"I don't know. I am pretty weak. Why whats wrong? Can't you get us out of here?"

"Daboo, he is coming. If I leave with you, he will just follow us. If I stay and distract him, you can get away."

"What? No. You could get yourself killed! I can't lose you." Your tears are uncontrollable now.

"I have to. There is no other away."

"There is always another way. You can't do this. Please."

Kylo pull you into a kiss. He pours all of his emotion into it. Just as he starts, he pulls away.

"I love you , Sage. I will find you again."

"No! Please, don't go. I love you. "

"I know." He looks at you and then opens the ship doors. You start to run towards him and he freezes you with the force. You see a man run into the ship. You can only assume he is the pilot. You hear Kylo tell him to get you out of here.

"Kylo! Please!" You are yelling at him. You can hear the pilot start the engines. The ship door closes and you are able to move again. You run to the door trying to open it but you can't. You pound on the door hoping to break it down. Nothing works.

You feel the ship lift off . You run to the pilot.

" Please put the ship down. We need to go back for him."

"I am sorry but he gave me strict orders. I can't do that."

"Please, I am begging you!"

"Miss, you need to calm down."

"Fuck you, you need to listen to me." Then you felt your weakness take over and you pass out.


End file.
